pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Seb2net
Making your user page blue xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) :At least my user talk isn't blank anymore. Seb2net 17:15, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::You need more on here. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! --20pxGuildof 14:52, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::Is this Entropy's spam crew? Seb2net 07:35, 30 December 2007 (EST) Testing 1, 2, 3, 4. Seb2net 10:30, 31 December 2007 (EST) Fantastic, who deleted my siggy image? Seb2net 10:31, 31 December 2007 (EST) Testing 3, 4, 5. Seb2net 10:32, 31 December 2007 (EST) Testing 1, 2, 1, 2. Seb2net (Talk) 10:41, 31 December 2007 (EST) LALALALALALALA Seb2net 10:42, 31 December 2007 (EST) Killing the recent changes since 2008! Seb2net 10:45, 31 December 2007 (EST) Copy and paste this: Seb2net (Talk) It will work, I'm sure of it. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 10:51, 31 December 2007 (EST) 1, 2, 3. Seb2net 11:17, 31 December 2007 (EST) Test 1, 2, 3. -- Seb2net (Talk) 11:18, 31 December 2007 (EST) 1, 2, 3. Seb2net (Talk) 11:26, 31 December 2007 (EST) My sig only appears to work about half the time ._. Seb2net (Talk) 11:34, 31 December 2007 (EST) :It's happening to me, it keeps switching back to my previous one, sometimes when I sign I even get your signature! [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 12:18, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::Wow, kommence konfusion! in other news: Mine is working perfectly now. No problems at all. Seb2net (Talk) 12:19, 31 December 2007 (EST) yerrr.... thanks for fixing EoA < > AoE thing ... lol im watching a movie and bworsing wiki... multitasking FTW IIIIwan13 19:41, 1 January 2008 (EST) Testing 1, 2, 3, /cough... SEGA Seb2net (Talk) 07:13, 12 January 2008 (EST) e-mail comfirmation for voting How come it doesn't work? I get a message about confirming my address whenever I try to vote but no matter how much I verify it I still get the same message. Seb2net (Talk) 08:30, 16 January 2008 (EST) I know it may look like I'm flooding recent changes I do it because I can ^___^ Seb2net (Talk) 19:12, 8 February 2008 (EST) Seb For Sebastion? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 19:35, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Try Sebastian. Seb2net (Talk) 04:43, 9 February 2008 (EST) When you want a page in your userspace deleted, use the template, not WELL, please. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:15, 20 February 2008 (EST) Fair enough, but where was that template hidden? I couldn't for the life of me find anything BUT WELL. Seb2net (Talk) 05:06, 21 February 2008 (EST) Right, time to kill some of those userboxes and make a character overview. Seb2net (Talk) 05:06, 22 February 2008 (EST) Finally a proper userpage Hurray! Seb2net (Talk) 10:13, 22 February 2008 (EST) :no u. --20pxGuildof 17:48, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::*Insert ASCII facepalm image here.* Seb2net (Talk) 17:50, 23 February 2008 (EST) ............................................________ ....................................,.-‘”...................``~., .............................,.-”...................................“-., .........................,/...............................................”:, .....................,?......................................................\, .................../...........................................................,} ................./......................................................,:`^`..} .............../...................................................,:”........./ ..............?.....__.........................................:`.........../ ............./__.(.....“~-,_..............................,:`........../ .........../(_....”~,_........“~,_....................,:`........_/ ..........{.._$;_......”=,_.......“-,_.......,.-~-,},.~”;/....} ...........((.....*~_.......”=-._......“;,,./`..../”............../ ...,,,___.\`~,......“~.,....................`.....}............../ ............(....`=-,,.......`........................(......;_,,-” ............/.`~,......`-...............................\....../\ .............\`~.*-,.....................................|,./.....\,__ ,,_..........}.>-._\...................................|..............`=~-, .....`=~-,_\_......`\,.................................\ ...................`=~-,,.\,...............................\ ................................`:,,...........................`\..............__ .....................................`=-,...................,%`>-- `` ........................................_\..........._,-%.......`\ ...................................,<`.._|_,-&``................`\ Inserted. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:37, 28 February 2008 (EST) Correction: Finally a terrible user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:05, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Userboxes are teh win, wiki code with frames and nice colours are for suckers. Seb2net (Talk) 15:09, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Vacation I just got home from a 10 day vacation in case anyone missed me.... *cricket chirping* Seb2net (Talk) 18:04, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Credit Was created by me. User:Selket Shadowdancer/A/E Conjured Locust Please give appropiate credit, thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 19:13, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Will do. Did you really have to post the whole bar tho -_-" Seb2net (Talk) 19:16, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Can I sleep on that and give you an awnser in the morning? :D Selket Shadowdancer 19:19, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Or we can reduce your comment a bit and leave it at that. Fantastic, let's move on. Seb2net (Talk) 19:20, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Skill - Zero Punctuation Stole my idea. Was gonna do something like Reckless Haste and the like. ~~ 14:16, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :I've had it for ages. Just look at my old Guildwiki site. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Seb2net/ZP I've changed the functionality to reflect the name but it's really the same thing. Seb2net (Talk) 14:19, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Help :copy the format from the edit menu. it should look like this: I'll change it on the contest page to make it easier. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:10, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :There, now you can copy straight from the user page. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:15, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks a bunch. Seb2net (Talk) 06:16, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Testing 1, 2, 4. Seb2net (Talk) 13:53, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Testing 5 6 7 ʇǝu2qǝs (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:55, 6 April 2008 (EDT) 1, 2, 3. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 09:10, 11 April 2008 (EDT) hi thanks for setting that trial note on my team build, however it's not at all complete yet, I just ripped off the basic steel wall text and aim to change it all to a better thingie. Hope that's ok. Moloch 16:29, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Favorite builds Build:W/E Tremor BB maybe?--Relyk 10:59, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :Subst: it in, don't just put the template. ~~ 19:17, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Build talk pages Don't use these pages as a playground. This includes sticking the large pink template onto every build you deem "awesome". That constitutes as spam, and is completely unnecessary. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:14, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :aww man. Oke I'll stick to commenting. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 18:15, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::This includes making a "discreet" version. No sticking large templates onto every build talk pages. Period. Comments like "This build works extremely well for ___" are fine. Spamming unnecessary templates is not. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:26, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::that's okay. Now can someone please delete that thing. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 18:27, 23 May 2008 (EDT) User:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive hai come join --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:24, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :beg your pardon? seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:30, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::ups forgot spaces --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:31, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Fair enough. I've added you and a bunch of other people. Could we have a quick match so I can test this online stuff? seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:33, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::id like to, sadly my mom wants to watch tv :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:34, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::darnation. Btw, how do I know when someone has added me/accepted my registration of them? seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:36, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::when u just added someone, u see: Awaiting Registration. right? now, if u see online or offline...that would mean he/she has added u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:37, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Great stuff, now what is the correct file name on pvx for the picture of R.O.B./Robot. He's my favorite char seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:38, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ill upload 1 if u want --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:39, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I thought they already were here, anyway please do! seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:43, 16 July 2008 (EDT) here u go --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Red dead link. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Scratch that. thanks a bunch. Now I just need a Norwegian flag for the page-top. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Please make a seperate page for your gaming archive page. The one you're editing is an example. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:47, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::coming up --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:47, 16 July 2008 (EDT) image:Norway.gif You're flag? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ~:::thunxs. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:49, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::lower it to 19px for the perfect size. to GoD: hey man i was trying to be nice to him and help him :'( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:50, 16 July 2008 (EDT) I'm all set now, i just need someone to friggin brawl with! Anyone? Anyone at all? seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 12:54, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :i can brawl now :) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) test test test seb2plup (ʞ1ɐʇ) 07:34, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :blah blah blah seb2bama (ʞ1ɐʇ) 07:35, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::Obamakips ftw-- 04:38, 31 October 2008 (EDT)